Goodbyes are Never Easy
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Saying goodbye to a friend is never easy. Saying goodbye to someone you like...even harder. SlyxRuka Invitationshipping


Yes it's another One-Shot. I don't own 5D's. Enjoy!

…

''Me and Ruka are going to move away to live with our parents.'' Rua told to the class. Teacher had received a notification from Rua's and Ruka's parents about their move and it was now confirmed that they'll move away tomorrow.

Both Rua and Ruka observed the reactions of the students in class. Most kids didn't care and they had a neutral expression on their faces. Tenpei and Bob both had shocked expressions on their faces and it looked like they're close to crying. Patty had tears in her eyes and it looked like she could burst in to tears any second.

Sly however kept his normal bored expression on his face and pretended that he didn't care. However inside he was panicking. _''What? I can't believe Ruka is leaving. She's my first friend and the first person I had a crush on. She can't be leaving.'' _He thought panicking.

Ruka was disappointed at Sly's reaction. She was hoping that he would look surprised, shocked or maybe even sad, but he remained neutral. _''Maybe he doesn't really care about me. Maybe he'll be happier if I leave.'' _Ruka thought sadly. Her gaze had now gone from the class to the floor. Patty through her teary eyes noticed this and glared at Sly.

Rest of the class went normally aside from occasional glances towards Rua and Ruka. The bell rang signaling the end of the class and the end of the school week. As soon as all the other students and teacher had left group immediately cornered the twins

''You can't leave! You just can't!'' Patty said and immediately pulled Ruka into a hug which Ruka returned. Two girls were best friends and Patty had a crush on Rua so this reaction was expected. Two girls kept hugging for a while before Patty ended the hug, but instantly pulled Rua into a hug. ''And you…you…I…lo...'' Patty wanted to tell her feelings but she just couldn't. She couldn't get any words out so she just started to weep on his chest.

''Patty…''Rua said. He was hugging her back and didn't want to let go. He however had to. There were still tears in her eyes and her eyes were starting to turn red. ''Please stop crying.'' Rua said. Patty still continued to weep, but her crying did even up a bit.

''At least remember to call or something every once in a while…or everyday if you want to.'' Patty said drying her tears away. Rua nodded and grinned at her.

''Of course.'' He answered. Patty smiled a bit and then took a step back so others could say their goodbyes.

''Rua…if you leave…with whom can I have eating contests with?'' Bob asked with small tears in his eyes. Rua couldn't help, but chuckle. Bob always thought about the food first.

''I will miss them too.'' Rua said and pulled him into a friendly hug. It didn't last nearly as long as Rua's and Patty's hug. Tenpei was next in line.

''I can't believe you two are actually leaving.'' Tenpei said and pulled Rua into a hug. Tenpei was obviously trying to prevent tears from flowing, but still couple tears fell from his eyes.

''I will miss you too.'' Rua said hugging his best friend. Rua and Tenpei had been friends since first grade so saying goodbye was hard for both of them. Tenpei let go and then hugged Ruka.

''I'll definitely miss you Ruka.'' Tenpei said softly. Ruka returned the hug. Sly tried to ignore the bang of jealousy he felt when Tenpei hugged Ruka and she hugged back. Tenpei let go after a while. Everyone's eyes then fell to Sly. They're expecting him to say something as well. He however stayed quiet.

''Sly…'' Ruka said sounding a bit sad. She wanted Sly to say he will miss them or at least hug her.

''It's not like I care if you two leave.'' Sly said coldly. Rua looked angry because of this while Ruka looked down trying to hide the small tears that were threatening to fall. ''It's not like you two made any impact on my life. Actually weren't you two a part of the reason why city almost got destroyed? I think I'm glad you two are leaving.'' Sly said, but immediately regretted it. Ruka looked up to him and then slapped him. ''Ruka…'' Sly said holding his now red cheek.

''Sly…you…how could I. How could I think you liked me back? If that's all you're going to say then I…'' Ruka stopped her sentence there. Everyone around her looked at her shocked, especially Sly. Ruka just silently left the room feeling the gazes of everyone as she broke into a run. Everyone then turned to glare at Sly.

''How could you! Ruka likes you…no loves you and you say something like that! I…''' Patty stopped herself before she would say something she would regret. Instead she shot Sly a dirty look before leaving to find Ruka. Bob and Tenpei didn't say anything, but they also shot dirty looks at Sly and left the room, thus leaving Rua and Sly alone.

''You bastard! I should kill you right on the spot.'' Rua said and assaulted Sly and hit him down on the floor. They were now wrestling on the floor though Sly wasn't completely focused. ''I'll never forgive anyone who hurts Ruka. Not even if Ruka loves you.'' Rua said. Sly hadn't said anything since Ruka left, but he finally opened his mouth.

''Ruka…loves me?'' Sly said surprised though on the inside he was bursting with happiness. Rua looked at him like he was crazy.

''Yes! Are you that frigging dense! Even I noticed and I wasn't happy. I knew you would hurt her and you just did!'' Rua yelled at his face and then tried to calm down. ''Rejection hurts Sly.'' Rua said simply.

''Tell that to Patty.'' Sly said back managing to sound a bit smug. Rua looked at him confused.

''What do you mean?'' Rua asked and Sly smirked a little.

''Are you that dense?'' Sly said quoting what he said before. ''Patty likes you….that's why she was so sad.'' Sly said still smirking a little. Rua was surprised by this, but ignored his piece of information for now.

''I don't care right now!'' Rua yelled again. He then however stood up letting Sly to stand up as well. He then continued. ''I won't let you go and see her right now. Not before you talk to someone. Not with me or with any of our school friends. Go talk to someone who loves bonds with his friends and is a genius when it comes to many things.'' Rua said and grinned a little. It was obvious who he was hinting at. ''Now if you excuse me I have to go and find Patty.'' Rua said and left the room thus leaving Sly all alone.

''I have to go and talk to him huh?'' Sly said. He wasn't pleased by these turn of events.

When Ruka got home she immediately went to her room and started to cry on her pillow. Some people on the street had given her strange looks when she had run by, but she hadn't cared. Right now she just wanted to cry.

''Stupid of me…It was stupid of me to think that Sly would like me back. But even now…I still can't hate him.'' Ruka said to herself between her sobs. She then heard her cellphone ringing. At first she decided to ignore it, but then she looked at the caller ID. She smiled a little and answered the phone. ''Hello…mom.''

''Hey dear. How was the last day of school?'' Her mother asked. Ruka's and Rua's mother's name was Haruka and her appearance was very similar to her daughter. Haruka got worried when Ruka didn't answer her. ''Did something happen?'' Haruka asked worried.

''I-it's n-nothing r-really.'' Ruka said, but her voice betrayed her. Her voice still sounded shaky due to her crying.

''Okay…what did the boy you like do?'' Haruka said. Ruka was shocked that she figured her dilemma out that quickly. ''Sweetie, I know I haven't spent as much time as I wanted with you, but I can hear from your voice that you have boy troubles.'' Haruka said softly.

''Alright…well his name is Sly…'' Before Ruka got any further her mother stopped her.

''Sly? Is that his real name?'' Haruka asked in disbelief. She has heard a lot of names in her lifetime, but never a name that weird.

''Yes, but anyway…since we'll be leaving tomorrow we had to say our goodbyes to our class today and I hoped he would at least have some kind of reaction to that.'' Ruka said. Haruka nodded and understood completely.

''But…'' Haruka said, since she knew something went wrong.

''There was no reaction at all. Instead he said and I quote _''It's not like I care if you two leave'' _and _''It's n-not l-like you made a-any i-impact on my l-life _and finally _''I t-think I'm g-glad you two are l-l-leaving.''_''Ruka said and noticed that her voice had become shaky again. Haruka wished she could be there to hug and comfort her daughter, but she could only listen.

''Then I s-slapped him and s-snapped at him and e-even t-told my f-feelings b-before I just left.'' Ruka said and tears were starting to fall once again.

''Sweetie…'' Haruka said worried to the phone. She now regretted that she never had talk about boys with Ruka before nor did she tell her about dangers and mistakes that boys do. ''Could you tell me…everything about your relationship with this Sly? First time you met and up to this point.'' Haruka asked.

''I guess I can.'' Ruka said and started. She told her mother about everything, meeting Sly in the classroom for the first time, spending time with him, when she realized she had fallen for him and everything. Haruka listened very carefully so she could help her daughter.

''Well…it sounds like he's a person that doesn't like to talk about his feelings.'' Haruka said and Ruka looked down. She knew it was true, but she really wished it wouldn't be. ''But he also sounds like a person that apologizes if he does something bad.'' Haruka said. Ruka knew this was true as well. When she had busted him when he was trying to steal Stardust Dragon, he nearly begged for forgiveness.

''Sly is a mysterious person. Guess that's one of the reasons why I love him.'' Ruka admitted. For once she was smiling.

''I'm willing to bet that he will come around. He will definitely apologize. Now I have to stop however…'' Haruka said sadly. It was obvious she wanted to talk and help her daughter more, but she had important stuff to do.

''I understand mother…thanks for the talk.'' Ruka said smiling and she was sure her mother was smiling in the same way.

''No problem. I just wish we could have a talk like this before. I'm still sorry for leaving you and Rua all alone.'' Haruka said sounding very apologetic.

''It's fine mother. Neither I nor Rua are mad about it.'' Ruka said. Haruka was glad about this.

''That's good. See you tomorrow sweetie.'' Haruka said and ended the call. Ruka lied in her bed once again. Before she knew it she was asleep, dreaming about the boy who stole, broke and hopefully heals her heart.

Later at the evening Sly found himself standing in front of Poppo Time. He would have gone earlier, but Yusei and the others couldn't be found so he had to come at later time. His mother had somehow heard what happened and had scolded him that one should never break young girl's heart.

''My mother is just…'' Sly said to himself not daring to finish the sentence. Little while ago he had seen Aki leaving Poppo time, but he didn't bother to think why she was there. Eventually he entered the garage which was easy since the door or whatever it was, was open. Yusei had been touching his lips with his fingers when he entered, but eventually he did notice Sly.

''Huh? You were…Sly right?'' Yusei asked and Sly nodded. Yusei let out a small smile. ''Well I certainly didn't expect you to be here. How can I help?'' Yusei asked politely. Sly sighed loudly before answering.

''It's about Ruka.'' Sly said and that was all that needed to be said. Yusei obviously knew Ruka's and Sly's relationship. Ruka had many times talked to him about Sly and her eyes would have a spark that wasn't there when he talked about Lucciano.

''Rua called me about it. You made her cry, didn't you?'' Yusei's voice was calm, but his eyes showed slight anger. Hurting his friends was something Yusei didn't easily forgive.

''Yes, but I did it to hide my true feelings and I guess…I went a little overboard.'' Sly confessed. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but the words came from his mouth before he could stop them.

''You like her back then. Why didn't you just confess?'' Yusei asked. He might not be expert in love, but what he had heard from Rua it should be obvious that Ruka likes Sly.

''Because I'm afraid she'll reject me. And before you ask why…the reason is a little weird. I'm afraid that she'll reject me, because I have rejected her so many times. Always when she invites me somewhere I refuse, always when she asks me to walk her home I refuse. I just…have a weird way of showing that I love her.'' Sly- explained. He was surprised when she felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yusei smiling a little at him.

''I'm glad you got it out of your chest.'' Yusei said and let go of younger boy's shoulder. ''Are you ready to apologize to her tomorrow?'' Yusei asked. Sly nodded and Yusei let out another small smile. ''Good…we'll be leaving 10 in the morning at the northern exit. Don't be late.'' Yusei said and made a motion for him to leave. Sly nodded and left the room. Yusei smiled a little after he left.

Tomorrow morning Sly woke up extra early so he wouldn't oversleep and miss their leave. The clock was now 9:30 and it would take him about 15 minutes to get to the northern exit. Surprisingly his mother was already awake. After he took some breakfast and washes his teeth and did everything else that was necessary, he tried to leave before his mother would…

''Sly!'' Notice him. Sly turned to his mother who looked at him with an angry expression.

''If you go and hurt Ruka's feelings again you'll be grounded for life!'' Kasumi said sounding quite threatening. Sly gulped, knowing that his mother was serious.

''But it's not my fault her feelings are so fragile…'' Sly muttered under his breath.

''Did you say something?'' Kasumi asked curiously.

''Nothing at all. Bye!'' Sly said and quickly left before her mother would ask more questions…or make more threats. The clock was now 9:40 so Sly would be in time.

''C'mon Ruka…it's time to go.'' Rua said knocking at the door. When he had yesterday come home Ruka was in her room and had said that she would refuse to go out. He left it at that, but now they were supposed to leave.

''I know…Just…wait a moment.'' Ruka said while taking look at the pictures that were on the table near the bed. There were multiple different pictures there. Ones were she was with other signers, where she was just with Aki and other girls, but she kept staring at the picture where she was alone with Sly.

''I wish I could return to that day.'' Ruka said. In the picture she and Sly were holding hands while looking away from each other. It was hard to see from a picture, but both of them had a small blush on their faces. It had been Valentine's day and in Duel Academy there was a tradition that a on Valentine's Day you've to spend that day with someone of the opposite sex and hold their hand at least a while. It was a weird tradition, but she never minded it.

''Ruka c'mon!'' Rua's impatient voice yelled again. Ruka stopped staring at the picture and then left the room. They didn't have to bring anything since move trucks would get everything for them later. ''Ruka…are you sure you're alright?'' Rua asked worried.

''I'm fine.'' Ruka said and flashed him a fake smile that luckily for her Rua bought. _''Sly…you never came to apologize.'' _Ruka thought sadly. She grabbed her D-Board and left the house for the final time with her brother. When they arrived at the meeting place everyone else was already there.

''About time.'' Jack said sounding obviously impatient. Twins apologized for their tardiness, but no one was angry at them for that.

''Alright is everybody ready!'' Yusei yelled and was answered by sounds of approval. Only voice that Yusei didn't hear was Ruka's. Yusei looked down for a moment. _''Sly…I guess you blew it.'' _Yusei thought being disappointed in the boy. Just when they were about to leave they heard a voice.

''Wait!'' Ruka could recognize that voice anywhere. Ruka jumped off from her D-Board and turned around to see that Sly was running towards them in the distance.

''Sly…''She said quietly to herself. She could hear Jack letting out an annoyed sigh. Technically they still had time to leave before Sly would get to them, but she still wanted to hear what he wanted to say. As long as that what he wants to say aren't insults or harsh words.

''So you made it…'' Yusei said and chuckled to himself. Once Sly got to them he immediately found himself face-to-face Ruka. Ruka didn't look mad, but she didn't look all that happy either. Before Sly could say anything Ruka spoke up.

''If you won't say anything nice or you're just here to insult someone you might as well leave.'' Ruka told him. Sly wasn't surprised by this. Actually he was expecting her to say something like that.

''Ruka…'' Sly had to choose his words carefully so he wouldn't hurt her again. He could feel Rua's glare and Yusei's and even Aki's somewhat sympathetic stares. ''I'm sorry about what I said and I didn't mean it. I just….'' Sly would have continued, but Ruka cut him off.

''Don't tell me that lie. Of course you meant it!'' Ruka yelled as tears started to build up. Sly was thrown off-guard by this. This was going to be harder than he thought.

''But I….'' Sly said, but didn't have time to finish his sentence since Ruka continued.

''I know you Sly. I know that you'll always apologize when you do something bad, but this time…I won't buy it. You would never say something you wouldn't mean!'' Ruka yelled. She was aware that her tears were spilling out, but she didn't care.

''But I didn't mean it! Ruka would you just listen!'' Sly yelled back and grabbed her hand. Ruka tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but found herself unable to do it.

''What for? You will just end up hurting me more!'' Ruka yelled. All others (with a possible exception of Jack) stared at the two with a worry.

''But I don't mean it! You're feelings are just too fragile!'' Sly said and regretted it afterwards. He once again spoke too much.

''Fragile? Isn't it normal to be hurt when someone insults you!'' Ruka yelled once again. What neither of them noticed was that they were really close now and their lips were only inches apart.

''But I don't mean to insult you! I just…'' He knew that if he would finish this sentence he would end up telling his true feelings. He didn't know what he was afraid of. He already knew Ruka liked him, but he still found hard to say it.

''Just what?'' Ruka's eyes were starting to turn red from all the crying and her throat was starting to fell hoarse from all the yelling, but she ignored all that.

''Maybe I just show you…how I feel.'' Before Ruka could question him, Sly had smashed their lips together, which was easy since their lips were only inches apart. Ruka didn't instantly kiss him back. She was limp from sheer surprise. Sly was worried since she wasn't responding and was about to break the kiss when suddenly Ruka put her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

''Aww aren't they adorable?'' A voice said. However that voice didn't belong to any of signers. Ruka broke the kiss since she recognized that voice. She turned around in disbelief to face…her mother and father. Rua was also visibly surprised and he ran to hug his parents.

''Mother! Father!'' Rua and Ruka yelled at the same time as they embraced their parents. After the family hug was over Rua's and Ruka's faces of happiness were replaced by ones of confusion. ''But what are you doing here?'' Ruka asked.

''Your father and I…we both realized how important this city is to you and then we managed to arrange so that we can live as a family in here.'' Ruka and Rua blinked for a moment before smiling as wide as they could.

''Really?'' Rua and Ruka said happily. When their parents nodded they embraced them again, but this time with even bigger hug. Everyone else couldn't help but smile at the scene that was unfolding.

''Besides…we don't want to separate you from your boyfriend.'' Haruka said with a smile. Ruka blushed a little because of this.

'He's not my boyfr…'' Ruka stopped the sentence as she turned towards Sly. Sly smiled at her and nodded. Ruka smiled back. ''Yeah…he's my boyfriend.'' Ruka said happily. Sly smiled again, but it dimmed when Ruka's father sent him _''_we'll talk later_'' _look. He gulped nervously and fearfully.

In the end Aki decided to stay at Neo Domino City as well. She thought that being with her friends was more important than going to Germany. Even Crow and Jack decide to stay. Crow said that Pro League won't go anywhere and he could still stay here. Though Jack was stubborn and said that he only stayed because everyone else did, it was obvious that he was glad to stay with his teammates and friends.

…

Well that's it then. I originally thought this ending little differently, but I hope this is okay. Well…review if you liked, review if you didn't like…no flames though…I'll use them to roast marshmallows.


End file.
